


Hawkeye finds his soulmate.

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FURY GETS ALL THE BITCHES, FrostIron 5eva, Multi, Thor and Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go on a speed date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye finds his soulmate.

It was another day of being single in the avengers group. So single…so, so utterly single! The avengers couldn’t even look at themselves in the mirror.  
So, Tony suggested they go speed dating. After all, S.H.I.E.L.D did have a partner joint, where superheroes find love.  
The timer kept going off and every time it did they would move to the next table to find another bitch to talk to, GAH! Hawkeye stared at the man at his table, watching his long glowing locks blowing through the atmosphere around them. His eyes, almost as blue as Jane Foster’s face when Oden strangled her for being a big bitch to him.  
“I know what my father did, I was there and did nothing,” Thor had said and his voice made Hawkeye want to leap over the table and make out with him. But, the timer went off and they had to move on. Hawkeye saw that Thor would have to talk to Black Widow next and he cried.  
“That slut will rape him! I won’t leave!” he said and jumped into Thor’s arms. Thor was confused, he looked to the table beside him and asked. “How is your speed date Loki?”  
“Not now, talking!” Thor’s totally gay brother, Loki said, waving his hand like a true fag. Iron man sitting across the table of him. “Wow, Thor. Your sister is fine!” Loki made a noise at Thor that sounded. “SHHH”  
Then, the room transformed into a wedding ground and everyone was forced to marry the one closest to them. And that is how everyone accidently married Nick Fury.

**Author's Note:**

> Night made this work. Check out our profile to find her.


End file.
